For the First Time
by Divinia Serit
Summary: Very fluffy Jane/Lisbon Written by request for JocelynMcC FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of a drabble I wrote in Music & Lyrics, my version of the music drabble challenge. It's dedicated to JocelynMcC who asked for it! I'm sorry it's late, but I hope everyone enjoys it! It makes me happy!To those of you following my crossover, the next chapter will be up in a day or so!**

**First Time is by Lifehouse  
**

Patrick Jane was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling as he listened to the sounds of other agents hard at work. He shifted his gaze to Lisbon's office. Her door was closed. It was almost never closed. She had been in a meeting with Minelli all morning, and once it was finished she headed straight to her office without saying a word to the team. Van Pelt had glared at him. The senior agent's odd behavior was more than likely Jane's fault. This time, however, he was a little apprehensive. He was starting to care that his actions were affecting her, and that scared him.

He rolled over trying to get more comfortable as he pondered this new development. He always knew that he was attracted to her, but he had chalked it up to being without female company for so long. He wasn't sure he could actually love anyone else after his wife and child. It was easier to stay broken and not face the possibility that something would happen to her. He wasn't sure he could handle loosing someone a second time, especially if it was because of his relentless quest for revenge.

What he didn't count on was that he'd fall for her anyway-whether he told her or not. He'd still worry when she was in danger, only he wasn't able to comfort her, to love her. Maybe it was worth it after all, he thought as he stared at her shadow through her closed blinds. The worst thing that could happen would be her rejection. He shuddered at the thought. If that was the case, he would have to pick up and move on. He refused to hurt her anymore. The other agents watched with baffled expressions as the consultant suddenly stood up and entered Lisbon's office without knocking. It was about time.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Theresa Lisbon was searching through her desk drawers when she heard her door open softly. Damn that man. He had probably stolen the last of her chocolate in the first place seeing as how the entire bag of Dove candy was gone. She practically growled at the thought. One would think he would have learned from being married to never come between a woman and her chocolate.

"Ummm, Lisbon?" he asked as he walked behind her desk to find her surrounded by miscellaneous objects that were probably seeing light for the first time in months. She stood up and turned to him with a glare.

"Where is it?" she said softly. He took a step back as her eyes glittered. So this is how the antelope felt before the lioness attacked. She took another step forward and he felt his back hit the wall as blood rushed through his body. She'd kill him if she knew how turned on he was right now. That was definitely not his mission for today's conversation. This was supposed to be a nice pleasant conversation where he would finally reveal his feelings, but of course things would never go smoothly. The world was against him. He jumped as he felt her breath against his cheek, her lips brushing his ear as she stood on her tip toes. He closed his eyes.

"Stop stealing my chocolate," she whispered.

"Shit!" He mumbled softly as he felt her hand slide into his pants pockets. He heard her throaty laugh and opened his eyes to see her amused expression as she waved the last of the chocolate he had taken from her office earlier. He groaned and leaned against the wall as she gave him a cheeky grin before taking a few steps back.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

She grinned at his flustered expression as he stood frozen by the wall. She took pleasure in the rare moments she was able to catch him off guard. She glanced back towards her computer as she licked the remaining chocolate from her fingers. Looking back at him, she flushed at the intensity of his gaze. As hard as she tried, she couldn't look away as he moved closer to her.

He cornered her against her desk and raised his hand to softly caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch as his thumb brushed gently over her lips. They stood there frozen for several minutes, neither daring to make the first move as thousands of words unspoken passed between them. Tired of waiting, she pressed her lips against his. His hand moved to the back of her head threading into her dark curls, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She tasted like chocolate, he thought as he felt her hands wrap around him as she tugged playfully at his bottom lip. Breathlessly, he pulled away and touched his forehead to hers.

"I think I love you," he said.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

**Do to popular demand and an overwhelming response through reviews, I decided to reward y'all with another chapter. This was actually just supposed to be a one shot but everyone asked so nicely! M'kay, here we go!**

"Do you mean it?" she asked softly as she broke eye contact. He was taken aback. Did she think he was playing her? Did she really not believe him? He raised her chin.

"Every word," he replied. "Every word."

"Don't hurt me," he heard her whisper and his heart broke for the woman in front of him. He was an idiot for putting his quest for Red John above her. She was his future. He pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin.

"I reserve the right to shoot you if you're lying to me," he heard her mumble as she pulled back with a mischievous grin. Pressing her hips into his, he gasped as his eyes darkened with desire.

"Dinner?" she asked as she practically flew out of his office. He took a deep breath before rushing after her. Damn that woman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rigsby asked Cho as the agents watched Patrick Jane enter Lisbon's office.

"Do I look like Jane?" Cho stoically replied.

"You could be his Asian twin," Rigsby muttered as Van Pelt stifled a laugh as she listened to their banter. The boys could be such children, she thought as Cho glared at the younger man. They silently looked up when they heard a loud thud come from their boss's office. Jane's faint outline was just visible through the closed blinds. Rigsby gulped.

"I wouldn't want to be Jane right now," he firmly stated as Van Pelt shot him a quizzical look. "He stole all the chocolate from her office earlier. You know how the boss gets when, uh…" His voice trailed off as he looked down slightly embarrassed about the direction of this conversation. Cho just nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Van Pelt asked as she shot them a glare.

"You know how women get during _that_ time…" Rigsby spluttered.

"Oh really? Do tell," she asked as she narrowed her gaze.

"Well," Rigsby started as Cho cut him off.

"Put down the shovel, man. You're not going to win this one." The agents jumped when Lisbon's door slammed open and the petite brunette headed toward the elevator with a smug smile.

"Go home," she shouted at her team as the elevator doors closed. Jane stumbled out of her office looking quite flustered as he ran down the steps after her. As the door closed, the other agents exchanged a look.

"You think…"

"Nah."

"No way!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was still laughing to herself as she exited the elevator and saw Jane rush past her in a flash to the parking lot. With a raised eyebrow, she followed quietly behind him as the man frantically scanned the parked cars.

"Looking for someone?" she asked with a grin as he whirled around to face her. He looked absolutely adorable as he stood in front of her, panting, as he tried to form a coherent sentence. She took pity on him and dragged him to her car. When they reached the passenger side, he quickly turned and pinned her to the side. With a smoldering look, he captured her lips with a kiss that took her breath away.

"I love you," he said as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She was still in shock when he took the keys from her hand and headed to the driver's side leaving her by the passenger's seat.

"Jane!" she yelled once her head was clear as she scrambled after him. The couple never even noticed the other agents who were watching from the window above.

"It's about time," Cho said with a small smile as he watched his boss chase the blond haired consultant around the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. As a side note, Krispy Kreme doughnuts are the best and my mom has been known to swerve across 4 lanes of traffic when the hot sign was flashing… I feared for my life! Much love to all of y'all!**

She was debating whether it would be appropriate to tackle him. He had stolen her keys after all. He was still grinning like an idiot as he dangled the keys just out of her grasp, and she made up her mind. THWUP.

Jane was alarmed to see a small blur of green fly toward him. He knew her record. The woman could take down men twice her size, and he had never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her take downs. In an effort to twist out of her way, he accidently dropped the keys and watched as she caught herself and landed in a crouch. She triumphantly grabbed her keys as she rose. Knowing he had lost he slid into the passenger's seat as he sucked in a few breaths. She wasn't even winded.

They drove in silence, although each pretended not to notice the other's secret glances. Teresa jumped when out of nowhere, Jane practically yelled in her ear.

"Pull over!"

She swerved to the shoulder of the road, her heart pounded as she tried to ascertain what was wrong. She pulled into the next shopping center as her eyes flashed wildly around. Everything seemed normal until Jane launched himself from the car. She watched as he bolted into a small store. Maybe he was sick, she pondered as she tried to regain control of her fluttering heart. Calm as could be, Jane excited with a bag in his hand. She raised an eyebrow as he slid back in the car with his mouth full.

"The hot sign was flashing," he said between bites of his doughnut. She gaped at him.

"You had me swerve across two lanes of traffic because you wanted a hot Krispy Kreme doughnut?"

"I got you one," he said calmly as if that fact alone would make everything alright. With a sigh, she leaned her head against the steering wheel and silently counted to ten. She raised her head to see him staring at her with a smile. She shot him a pointed glare before restarting the car. He was surprised when they arrived at her apartment.

"Lisbon?" he asked confused.

"Relax Jane," she said with a smirk. "I just want to change before we go find some dinner." Without bothering to see if he was following, she headed up the stairs to the third floor. She hoped she had actually picked up anything embarrassing. Who knew what Jane would read from her apartment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him bound after her as she unlocked the door.

"Make yourself at home," she threw over her shoulder as she headed to her bedroom. Jane took this opportunity to privately analyze her apartment. He couldn't believe she was being so open. He paused. Maybe it was a test. With a frown, he sat on the tan couch and sat on his hands so he couldn't fidget. Five seconds past, and he sighed. He was bored. He heard a door open and his eyes widened. Lisbon obviously wasn't one of those women who needed thirty minutes to change. She had pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice sweater. She looked great…_really_ great. She cleared her throat and he realized he had been staring. She gave him an amused look.

"Hands have a mind of their own?" she asked with a grin. He jumped up and smoothed out his shirt before removing his jacket and vest. He felt much better in just a button up shirt. She tilted her head to the side as she watched him shed clothing.

"Maybe you'll get lucky, Lisbon. Tonight I might give you a striptease!" He grinned as she flushed and turned away from him abruptly. He knew she'd be thinking along those lines. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he followed her back to the car. Was that lace he saw peeking out from under her shirt?

They arrived at a nice Greek restaurant fifteen minutes later. Apparently, it was one of Lisbon's favorite restaurants. He didn't even know she liked Greek food. He was secretly pleased when he saw her eyes narrow at the extra attention the waitress was giving him. With a warning glance towards the girl, she slid her hand over his and intertwined their fingers. He flashed her a smile. He loved it when she was possessive. They paid the bill and left the restaurant hand in hand. Walking around downtown, he pulled her inside a small ice cream store and demanded that she choose a flavor.

"Haven't you consumed enough sugar today?" she asked as she rolled her eyes. He was practically bouncing as he ordered.

"Never," he said with a grin as they were handed their cones.

"You're not sleeping in my bed; you're going to be up all night." She said as she took another bite. Jane shot her a surprised look before leaning over to her.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he whispered as her eyes widened. He laughed as he took in her startled expression. Life was just about perfect. Yup, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
